Chase Me
by untouchablerave
Summary: Jerome/Mara - "We've all got secrets, Jerome." AU; everyone finds out Jerome's secret.


Jerome's heart was being ferociously as he ran full pelt out of the school. He could hear people calling after him, shouting his name at the top of their lungs but nothing, nothing would deter him from getting out of that school. His chest tightened and he knew he had to stop, but he ran through the pain.

He came to a small playground, just beyond the wood clearing. He pushed open the gate and sat down on one of the swings, his head in his hands.

He tried to get his breath back, hunched over and exhausted. He was so full of rage that it replaced his breath. He wanted to punch something so hard his knuckles would break, scream until his lungs and throat bled, anything to get this dull ache out of his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jerome."

He heard a voice and looked up. Mara stood in front of him, her eyes low and sad. She knelt down before him and took his head in her hands, brushing his fringe affectionately.

Mara had been speaking to Poppy about their Dad being in prison. Amber had overheard and exclaimed loudly enough for Fabian and Joy to hear. Next thing he knew he was being questioned by Patricia and Alfie as to why he didn't tell them.

As if he could.

"Please don't blame me," Mara cried, "Or Amber – you know what she's like."

"It was bound to get out anyway; I don't know why I'm surprised." His voice was rocky like gravel and he was shocked about how much it didn't sound like him.

"They wouldn't be that insensitive. We've all got secrets, Jerome. They would support you no matter what it was."

"And what's your secret?"

Mara looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"What? I open up to you but you can't do the same?"

"It's not that!"

"What is it? Because it can't be as bad as mine."

"No it's not. And forgive me for thinking it's a secret at all but I feel really bad about it."

"Mara, there's nothing you can't share with me."

"I know that."

There was a moment of silence. Jerome got up and pushed past her.

"Forget it."

"Jerome!"

"What?"

Mara entwined her fingers together and bit her lip. Her signature stance that Jerome knew that meant she was nervous. He walked forward and took her hands in his.

"What is it?"

"I broke up with Mick."

"Sweet Jesus, thank the Lord!" Jerome cried out.

Mara chuckled and batted him playfully on the arm.

"He's a sweet guy Mara, but not the guy for you."

"I know that now," She nodded, "I didn't want to say anything because I know how it looks."

"How what looks?"

"How it would look…" Mara corrected herself, "I have another secret…"

"You dark horse, you."

"I know, I know."

They stood for a while together, still holding hands.

"Go on…"

Mara chewed her lip, looking anywhere but at Jerome, her face blushing deep velvet red that made him want to caress her cheek.

"Mara, you look like you're about to burst."

Suddenly, Mara reached up and touched the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her and pressing her lips fervently to his.

He caught a gasp of pleasure in his own throat and wound his hands around her petite waist, pulling him into her.

They pulled away, breathing heavily against each other.

"You're my secret," Mara whispered to him.

Jerome was sure he was about to pass out.

"Chase me," He muttered devilishly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

"Chase me?" He half-asked, pressing another kiss to her lips and pulling away.

"You want me to chase you?"

"Mara Jaffray, I'm running away and you better run after me."

She laughed, "No!"

"I've spent my time chasing you, give a guy a break!"

She still looked unconvinced.

"Tag, you're it."

He started off at a jog to see if she would follow. She rolled her eyes and pursued him. He cackled and ran faster.

She shrieked with laughter and caught up with him.

"Miss Jaffray, quite the Olympian!"

"Shut up!"

She tackled him to the ground, jumping and forcing him to the ground with all her weight. He cried out with excitement. She straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.

"Gotcha!" She smiled, laughing loudly.

They gazed at each other. Mara bent low and kissed him deeply. Breaking away, they rested their foreheads together.

"Mara you had me months ago." Jerome whispered sweetly.


End file.
